El Reemplazo de Sasori
by Oldadux
Summary: Después de la muerte de Sasori, Pain convoca a Akatsuki a una reunión en el País de la Lluvia para llevar a cabo las audiciones para el reemplazo de Sasori, sin saber que clase de personas se le presentaran.


No hay mucho que decir, se me ocurrió un día viendo parodias en internet y otras Narutadas, en fin espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Diálogos.

*acciones*

_Pensamientos._

* * *

Días después de la muerte de Sasori, todo Akatsuki se reunión en un pequeño pueblo en una aldea poco conocida, en un rincón del País de la Lluvia, los Akatsuki habían hecho saber a través de sus múltiples espías por varios países, que buscaban un reemplazo para su fallecido miembro, Sasori.

Ya en camino a la pequeña aldea Pain y Konan viajaban en un pequeño bote pues la aldea a la que iban estaba rodeado por un enorme lago alimentado por las lluvias permanentes.

Pain: Hum. Creo que el resto de nuestros miembros ya están aquí.

Konan: ¿Por qué piensas así?

El líder de la malvada organización Akatsuki solo cayo unos momentos para luego volver a dirigir su vista al muelle de la aldea, en donde podía apreciarse una gigantesca escultura de su fallecido miembro Sasori, y en la parte más alta se encontraba Deidara con cara de no haber dormido en días puliendo los últimos detalles.

Deidara: Si, si, si. Finalmente el gran tributo a Danna estará completo. Si todo el mundo deber conocer su gloria y belleza.

Konan: O_O

Pain: Es una corazonada. *suspiro*

_En la orilla._

Konan: ¡Deidara ya llegamos!

Sin embargo, Deidara no respondió pues se quedo en lo alto de la escultura puliendo algunos detalles en la nariz de su compañero muerto.

Deidara: No, no, no, no esta bien. Por más que lo intente no puedo lograr que la estatua de Danna, tenga la misma perfección que el verdadero. ¡Mierda!

Pain: ¡Oye Deidara! ¡Ya estamos aquí baja!

Sin embargo Deidara no volvió a hacer caso pues molesto por no lograr terminar su arte hiso explotar la gran estatua otra vez, llevándose con sigo varios kilos de tierra y árboles cercano, también llevándose a Pain y Konan, pero oportunamente Konan los protegió con sus alas de papel.

Konan: ¡Carajo Deidara! ¡Pero que rayos es lo que te pasa casi nos matas!

Deidara: *se tira al piso se chupa el dedo en posición fetal*

Konan: Valla, y yo creí que lo más patético que había visto era Crepúsculo y Justin Bieber.

¿?: Por favor ayúdenos.

Konan: ¿Eh?

Allí a lo lejos detrás de un grupo de formación es rocosas, las cuales estaban bastante dañadas, seguramente por explosiones causadas por Deidara, estaban unos aldeanos escondidos.

Aldeano: Por favor señorita ayúdenos. Ese hombre lleva día y medio aquí y desde entonces no a hecho más que hacer gigantescas estatuas y explotarlas una tras otra. Ya murieron tres personas y destruyo un montón de casas.

Konan: Ahora. Esto si que es patético.

Pain: Que cosa ¿Qué Deidara estaba tan obsesionado con su compañero muerto que lo haya llevado a este estado?

Konan: No. Ese tipo esta usando una camisa de Crepúsculo *señala al hombre que le hablo*

Aldeano: ¿Yo?

Konan: Si tu, como te atreves a ensuciar mis ojos con esa basura. ¡Ahora morirás! *creando una enorme armadura de papel*

Aldeano: ¡Ahhhh! ¡Salvame Edward Cullen yo creí en ti, siempre creí en ti! Soy equipo Edward en serio.

Konan: Muere maldito.

Pain: Hay va...

_Algunas horas después._

Luego de que Konan eliminara todo rastro de Crepúsculo y Justin Bieber en la pequeña aldea estaba junto con un bastante fastidiado Pain y un triste Deidara, entrando en un almacén abandonado, en su interior estaban ya instalados Kisame, Itachi, Kakuzu, Hidan y Zetsu en una gran mesa con tres asientos libres.

Pain: Ya llegamos, Dios esta aquí.

Hidan: En serio ¿Trajeron a Jashin-Sama? *le brillan los ojos*

Pain: No animal, hablo de mí.

Hidan: Tú no eres Dios.

Zetsu: Cierto el único Dios es Chuck Norris.

Kakuzu: Dejen de decir estupideces. Quien tiene el dinero, tienen el poder. Por lo tanto quien tiene el dinero es Dios.

Aldeano Golpeado: La única diosa verdadera es Stephenie Meyer.

Konan: Te dije que te largues de aquí maldito friki subnormal de mierda. Stephenie Meyer es una zorra.

Itachi: Yo no permitiré que hables así de una mujer tan culta y refinada.

Konan: ¿Qué?

Itachi: Yo soy 100% equipo Edward.

Kisame: Yo también.

Konan: ¿Kisame tu también? Y eso que me parecías el más normal del grupo, en sentido mental claro.

Deidara: Snif, snif. Recuerdo que yo era Equipo Edward hasta que Danna me hiso ver todas las cualidad que poseía Jacob y desde entonces soy equipo Jacob.

De inmediato el almacén paso de ser una seria reunión sobre el nuevo miembro en Akatsuki, a una pelea entre el Equipo Edward, dirigido por Itachi y Kisame, y entre el Equipo Jacob, dirigido por Deidara y Zetsu, mientras que Konan tan solo trataba de matarlos a todos.

Pain: ¡Silencio!

El grito de Pain callo a todos en el almacén, luego uso su manipulación de la gravedad y mando a volar a todos los aldeanos afuera del almacén y pasa a hacer los mismos con los demás inútiles de su organización y los sienta en sus asientos.

Pain: Ahora bola de inútiles prepárense que los candidatos para el reemplazo de Sasori ya van a pasar.

Deidara: ¡¿Qué? Reemplazo, pero ustedes me dijeron que esto era una oportunidad para demostrarles a todos mi tributo a Danna.

Kakuzu: Creí que vinimos a discutir sobre si despedir a Deidara o no.

Deidara: ¿Qué?

Kakuzu: Es que desde que Sasori se murió te pasas las noches llorando y gastas más dinero de lo normal en materiales de arte solo para crear estatuas y cuadros de Sasori. Además has fallado en casa misión asignada por que te quedabas lloriqueando. Eres un desperdicio no se por que pagarte.

Deidara: No me pagas.

Kakuzu: ¡Y el plan dental!

Deidara: El dentista trabaja en la parte de atrás de una hamburguesería limpiando retretes.

Kakuzu: Te damos comida y refugio.

Deidara: La cueva es una mierda y la comida es una mierda aun mayor.

**Zetsu Negro: Yo también tengo sentimientos *con un mantel de besa al cocinero y sosteniendo una espátula***

Pain: ¡Ya basta! Juro por Dios, o sea por mí. Que si no de callan y prestan atención a lo que pasa aquí los mandare a todos a volar.

Todos: Si Líder-Sama.

Pain: Muy bien *se aclara la garganta y toma unos papeles* que pase el primero. Eh ¿Orochimaru?

Orochimaru: Hola chicosssssss.

Pain: Orochimaru ya te había dicho esto antes ¡Te expulsamos, largo de aquí pervertido de mierda!

Orochimaru: Oh vamos, que hice que fuera tan mal.

Pain: Llevaste a más de veinte niños al sótano de nuestra casa y, bueno no necesito ni mencionar el resto, nos metiste en tremendo problema legal, y diste una muy mala impresión de lo que realmente hacemos. No somos pederastas ¡Somos una organización terrorista que quiere conquistar al mundo!

Orochimaru: Eso no es mejor.

Todos: ¡Largo!

Pain: Demonios pero que inútil, como sea. Siguiente.

Un par de segundos después nadie entraba por la puerta, así que Pain decidió gritar de nuevo, pero otra vez nada.

Pain: _Que raro, juraría que vi al menos unas cinco personas en la entrada, se habrá asustado por Orochimaru, hay maldito sea espero que no. Oh esperan allí hay alguien._

Por la puerta entra difícilmente y chocándose con algunas cosas en el camino, era un hombre alto de cabello violeta, piel oscura y unos raros lentes que cubrían totalmente sus ojos.

Pain: Eh. Kaname Tosen *viendo sus papeles*

Tosen: Hai *se pone firme*

Pain: Bien. Aquí dice que anteriormente trabajaste como villano junto a otra organización los "Arancars" o algo así, perdona mi pronunciación española no es muy buena. Fuiste el tercero al mando, también serviste como espía para ellos y estando en cubierto llegaste al puesto de capitán y tus habilidades son bastante impresionantes por como describiste.

Tosen: Hai.

Pain: Si, pero solo hay algo que no entiendo. En tu solicitud dice que eres ciego.

Tosen: Hai.

Zetsu: ¿Pero si es ciego como lo escribió?

Tosen: Justicia.

Pain: *se queda pensando* Me parece lógico *alza los hombros* Sin embargo, tengo mis dudas sobre si dejar que te unas o no.

Tosen: ¿Qué por que? Por que soy negro, estamos en el siglo 21 amigo, hay un presidente negro, no me salgas con esto quieres.

Pain: No, no es por eso. Mira si deje que un hombre pez, una planta carnívora, un títere, y a un emo entrar a mi organización porque no dejaría entrar a una persona de color.

Tosen: Bien. ¿Y cual es el problema?

Pain: Bueno, el problema es que. Eres ciego. Y con Itachi ya tengo suficientes ciegos.

Itachi: ¿Qué? Oiga Líder-Sama, puede que sea ciego, pero las pocas veces que uso mis ojos sin duda que soy mejor que todos aquí.

Pain: Itachi, estas hablando con la pared.

Itachi: ¿Eh? Ya lo sabia solo practicaba para cuando hablara con usted.

Pain: Si como sea. Chicos reunión.

Pain: *susurro* ¿Y bien que creen?

Hidan: Yo creo en Jashin-Sama.

Pain: No me refiero a que si creen que es buen candidato.

Hidan: Ah eso. Bueno la verdad me da igual por que no será mi compañero.

Pain: *bufido* ¡Bien! Kakuzu tu que crees.

Kakuzu: Es ciego, significa que puedo pagarle menos de lo que se merece y ni cuenta se dará. Por mí que lo contraten.

Itachi: Esta bien mientras no sea Equipo Jacob.

Konan: Bueno por lo que dicen sus papeles creo que es bastante capaz para el trabajo, además no usa Chakra lo que significa que sería más difícil para nuestros enemigos que lo detecten. Además creo que es muy leal. Mientras no se la pase cantando "Baby" como lo hacia Sasori esta bien para mi.

Kisame: Para mi también.

Zetsu: Me parece agradable.

**Zetsu: Quiero tener más líneas en este fic.**

Deidara: Snif, no importa que tan fuerte sea, no será como Danna.

Pain: De acuerdo Tosen. Te quedas para la segunda ronda. Ve a esperar al pasillo por favor.

Tosen: Hai.

Luego de eso Tosen trata de hallar la puerta, pero termina chocándose con las paredes, masetas, casilleros y demás.

Pain: *suspiro* Konan por favor llévalo a la salida.

Konan: Si Pain.

Pain: ¡Muy bien que pase el siguiente!

Pain: *toma unos papeles y empieza a leer* Muy bien Señor..., No debe ser nombrado, que clase de nombre es ese. Aquí dice que..., ¡Orochimaru!

Lord Voldemort: ¿Quién?

Pain: Orochimaru que diablos haces aquí.

Lord Voldemort: *ve a los lados* ¿Disculpe me habla a mí?

Pain: Orochimaru deja de hacerte el tonto, sabemos que eres tú.

Lord Voldemort: Discúlpeme señor, pero yo no soy ningún Orochimaru. Yo soy el mago más terrible de la historia, el señor oscuro. Yo soy ¡Lord Voldemort! *caen rayos y otros efectos especiales*

Pain: Claaaaro. Y yo soy un cacahuate mágico que vino del lejano año de 3252 para cumplir la importante misión de detener la Bieber Fever antes de que se extienda por el mundo y nos mate a todos.

Konan: ¿En serio? *ilusionada*

Pain: No, Konan, cariño. Era un chiste.

Konan: Nunca más vuelvas a darme tantas ilusiones *casi llorando*

Lord Voldemort: Te atreves a echar al todopoderoso Señor Oscuro. ¡Sufre mi ira! ¡Avada Kedabvra! *lanza su hechizo contra Pain*

Pain: Eh ¿Y bien? ¿Se supone que eso debió haberme hecho algo? Por que la verdad no siento ni mier... *se ve en un espejo*

Pain: Carajo, que le hiciste a mi frente, tengo tremenda marca ¡Maldito hijo de puta!

Lord Voldemort: ¿Eso significa que no podre entrar a Akatsuki?

Pain: ¡Largo! *señala a la salida*

Lord Voldemort: Oh buh *se va*

_Minutos después._

Pain estaba mirándose en un espejo, aun sin poder creer tremenda cicatriz que le dejaron en la frente.

Konan: No se te ve tan mal cariño. De hecho hasta se te ve bien.

Pain: ¿Bien? Como puedes decir eso, esta en toda mi frente, la apariencia del que será el nuevo Dios es muy importante.

Kakuzu: Podría dejarse el flequillo, como Deidara.

Deidara: *sentando en un rincón* A Danna le gustaba mi flequillo, pero ahora no veo motivos para seguir teniendo cabello, mejor me voy a rapar.

Pain: Deidara, ven y siéntate aquí inmediatamente. Y tú haz pasar al siguiente.

Zetsu y **Zetsu: **S**i **L**í**d**e**r**-S**a**m**a.

_Zetsu va al pasillo y segundos después llega muy emocionado._

Zetsu: *corriendo y gritando como adolescente* Chicos, chicos, chicos. No se imaginan quien esta afuera.

Konan: Si dices Justin Bieber te mato.

Zetsu: ¡No! Es Edward Cullen.

Itachi: OMG. Mis ojos me engañan, eres. ¡Eres tu!

Edward Cullen: Así es. Soy yo.

Konan: Lárgate de aquí Edward Culo.

Edward Cullen: Pero yo soy Edward Cullen.

Konan: Bueno, yo soy Yutaka Konan la mayor maestra en el arte del Origami de la historia del Mundo Ninja y tu solo eres un vampiro que brilla en la luz solar, tienes cara de anémico y además no se a que clase de chicas engañas con tus frases baratas del siglo 15. Pero te me largas ahorita o ya veras.

Edward Cullen: No necesito esto. Yo trabaje en toda la Saga de Crepúsculo e incluso actué como doble de Ulquiorra Cifer, Batman y Dracula en varias escenas. Simplemente no necesito esto.

Konan: No, pero sabes que cosa si necesitas, una menta, tanta sangre hace que tu aliento apeste a basura putrefacta.

Edward Cullen: Bien, me voy, pero cuando hallan matado a todos los guapos de su organización y, veo que no son muchos. Y les haga falta fangirls, van a desear tenerme.

Konan: No, no lo creo por que aun tenemos un arma secreta. ¡KakuHidan!

Hidan y Kakuzu: ¡¿Qué?

Edward Cullen: De acuerdo. Me voy. *se vuelve un murciélago y se va*

Konan: *se sienta molesta* ¡Marica!

Itachi: Pero por que hiciste eso insensata.

Konan: ¿Hacer que? Salvar nuestra organización de la vergüenza eterna. No tienen que agradecerme.

Pain: Como sea. ¡Que pase el siguiente!

Konan: Si eres un vampiro que brille en la oscuridad, o un hombre lobo mejor ni pases.

Todos (Menos Pain): ¡Cállate!

Segundos después paso el siguiente candidato, quien resulto ser nada más y nada menos que Orochimaru con un bigote y un antifaz con dibujos de serpientes.

Orochimaru: *habla con acento español* Eh hola, si me llamo ah. El Serpiente, si así es me llamo El Serpiente *se pone una rosa en la boca*

Pain: Orochimaru sabemos que eres tú.

El Serpiente: Lo lamento tío, pero no conozco a ese Orochimaru del que tanto hablan.

Pain: Orochimaru vete por favor *se pega la frente*

Orochimaru: Vale tío.

Tan pronto como Orochimaru se va del almacén Pain se golpea la cabeza repetidas veces contra el escritorio hasta que empieza a sangrar de la frente.

Pain: *llorando* Maldito sea el día que me decidí por formar esta maldita organización, dominar el mundo ¡Y eso que! Mejor continuaba con el negocio de la familia haciendo piercing y tatuajes. *se vuelve a golpear la cabeza*

Konan: Pain, cálmate ya no llores *le da un besito en la frente* solo quedan dos candidatos más y luego *de pronto Konan se calla*

Konan: *¬*

Pain: Konan que te pasa.

Konan: ¡Kya que lindo!

Pain: ¿Qué?

De pronto Pain comprendió el por que de la emoción de Konan, la razón un chico acababa de entrar a la sala, pero no un chico cualquiera, era un joven alto, de cabello negro, aunque algo despeinado. Tenía unos grandes ojos color verde y piel pálida ¿Quién era este misterioso individuo? Bueno algunos lo conocían por el nombre de: Ulquiorra Cifer.

Konan: ¡OMG que lindo eres! Hola mi nombre es Yutaka Konan, soy co-fundadora de Akatsuki y su segunda al mano ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Cuáles son tus poderes? ¿De donde eres? ¿Eres mayor de edad? ¿Te gustan las chicas de pelo azul? ¿Te gustan los piercing? ¿Eres virgen?

Pain solo podía observar como su interés amoroso le hacía un millón de preguntas al recién llegado, finalmente harto de eso volvió a usar los poderes del Camino Deva y la llevo a su asiento.

Pain: Ejem. Muy bien Señor Cifer. Sus papeles son muy convincentes y además aquí dice que carece de emociones, lo cual es algo muy apreciado en nuestra organización, al igual que la lealtad y pasado trágico para atraer fans. Pero por los procesos deberé tomarle una pequeña prueba.

Ulquiorra: ¿Qué clase de prueba?

Pain: Bueno, muéstrenos esa tal Resurrección Segunda Etapa de la que tanto habla en esta solicitud.

Ulquiorra: De acuerdo *saca su Zampakuto* Encadena: Murciélago, Segunda Etapa.

Una enorme explosión de Reiatsu azoto todo el almacén causando tremendo revuelo en las paredes, causando que estas casi colapsen, afortunadamente pudieron resistir, luego el humo empezó a disiparse y los Akatsuki abrieron los ojos y vieron al guapo cuarto espada, ya con sus enormes alas y sin la camisa. Pero sin duda lo de la camisa fue lo que más llamo la atención.

Deidara: ¡Kya! Es más lindo que Danna.

Todos: O.O

Deidara: ¿Acaso dije eso en voz alta?

Kakuzu: Ja. Págame Hidan.

Hidan: ¿Qué eso no es prueba suficiente?

Kakuzu: Oh por favor llevo toda la semana en esto, tienes que pagarme el dinero de la apuesta ahora, Konan tu también, Kisame lo mismo va para ti *señalando a los mencionados*

Deidara: ¿De que me hablan?

Kakuzu: Apostamos sobre si eres o no eras gay, aparentemente yo gano.

Deidara: No soy gay mierda. Yo soy recto.

Kakuzu: Sí. Tan recto como un arco iris.

Konan: Deidara ni se te ocurra acercartele es mío lo reclamo.

Pain: ¿Qué? Suficiente largo de aquí señor Batman.

Ulquiorra: ¿Yo?

Pain: ¡Sí tu! Lo último que queremos es a un vampiro con complejo de Jacob aquí.

Pain: Te me largas oíste *lo lanza a patadas*

Ulquiorra: Tu te lo pierdes, yo hubiera sido el mejor rival de todos, la revista Shonen Jump me eligió como el mejor rival por mi trabajo en Death Note como L *se va volando*

Deidara: ¡Adiós Ulquiorra-Danna! *despidiéndose con un pañuelo al estilo película romantica*

De pronto todos se quedaron mirando a Deidara.

Deidara: ¿Qué?

Todos: Nada, nada *se sienta en sus respectivos asientos*

Pain: Bueno, obviamente Kaname Tosen es la mejor opción para el reemplazo de Sasori.

Deidara: Bien, si no hay de otra supongo que tendré que soportarlo.

Hidan: No hagas nada inmoral quieres.

Deidara: ¿Qué me crees Orochimaru?

Konan: Chicos esperen aún queda alguien afuera.

Pain: Muy bien que pase.

Konan: _Espero que sea guapo._

Pain: _Espero que sea feo._

Deidara: _Espero que sea pelirrojo._

**Zetsu Negro: **_**Espero que sea comestible.**_

En eso entra el candidato, era un misterioso sujeto, con una máscara en forma de lolypop, los Akatsuki bien que conocían a este sujeto, millones de veces pidió entrar a Akatsuki, en todas las veces fue rechazado, su nombre, era Tobi.

Pain: Tobi, por última vez ¡No!

Tobi: ¿Pero por que? Tobi es un buen chico.

Pain: Ese es el punto idiota. No necesitamos chicos buenos, somos malvados ¡Malvados!

Tobi: Pero Tobi lo intenta, incluso a estado leyendo un libro "Cómo ser como Madara Uchiha en veinte simples pasos" por, Madara Uchiha.

Pain: Tobi por favor retírate, ya tenemos a un candidato perfecto para el trabajo. Es fuerte, leal, nos ayudara a conseguir lectores de color, y es ciego así que no notara la fea cicatriz que me hiso Orochimaru disfrazado de mago.

Tobi: ¿Era uno alto y de cabello largo?

Pain: Sí.

Tobi: Ya se fue.

Pain: ¡Que!

Tobi: Si, se fue a buscar el baño, se fue por la puerta trasera, de camino un auto lo atropello y lo mando a volar, creo que se murió o algo así.

Pain: ¡Hay no! Era lo mejor que encontramos en todo el día. Ahora quien será compañero de Deidara.

Tobi: Tobi es un buen compañero, por favor elijan a Tobi.

Pain: *suspiro* Pues si no hay de otra. Toma tu bata y tu anillo de Akatsuki. Deidara te presento a tu compañero, Tobi. Tobi te presento a tu compañero, Deidara. Ahora vallamos a la Cueva hay te explicaremos los demás detalles del trabajo y el contrato para que lo firmes.

Tobi: ¡Hurra! ¡Tobi finalmente es miembro de Akatsuki! Estoy ansioso de trabajar con usted Sempai *le da la mano a Deidara*

Tobi: Ah, Sempai, creo que su mano me esta mordiendo.

Deidara: *mirada asesina* Tu no eres Danna.

¡Boom!

Luego de un viaje de un día todo el grupo llego a la Cueva, luego de explicarle a Tobi como funcionaban las cosas y que este firmara el contrato decidieron que pasaría todos la noche en la cueva. Al día siguiente se separarían y regresarían a sus misiones.

Mientras tanto en el patio Deidara estaba frente a la tumba de Sasori..., la cual estaba en el patio trasero de la casa.

Deidara. Snif, oh Danna, aunque sea ahora estas en un mejor lugar. Pero nunca nadie te reemplazara.

Tobi: ¡Sempai! Tobi ya recibió su capa y anillo de Akatsuki ¿Qué tal me veo?

Deidara: Tobi te voy a...

De pronto son interrumpidos pues una luz llega del cielo y entonces desciende como un ángel, nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Akasuna no Sasori.

Sasori: ¿Quién es este?

Tobi: Yo soy el nuevo compañero de Deidara Sempai. Soy Tobi.

Sasori: No llevo ni una semana de muerto y ya me reemplazaste. Suficiente me largo *se da media vuelta y regresa al cielo*

Deidara: Noooooo. Danna yo nunca te reemplazaría. Yo te amo.

Sasori: De verdad *sorprendido*

Deidara: Si Danna, yo te aprecio mucho.

Sasori: Muy bien, ahora si me largo. No soy gay, y antes de morir tenía una novia y una hija que ahora debera crecer sin padre. Adiós, Deidarilla *se va al cielo*

Deidara: Danaaaaaa ¿Por que? *golpeando al suelo*

Tobi: No se preocupe Sempai. Aun tiene a Tobi.

Deidara: *mirada genocida*

Tobi: ¿Sempai?

Deidara: ¡Agggh! *saca cientos de gigantescas estatuas de arcilla explosivas de sus manos y persigue a Tobi*

Tobi: Waaaaah.

Y así es como acaba la gran historia de Akasuna no Sasori, pero no se entristezcan, por que donde sea que halla un rubio Deidara, triste por que ya no esta su pelirrojo Sasori, siempre habra un Tobi para apoyarlo

Mello: Hay no, significa que tendré que aguantar lo mismo que el. Kira mátame de una vez, no quiero tener que aguantar eso. ¡Maaaaaatt porque me dejaste!

**Fin.**

* * *

Si lo se, lo se. Este fic fue algo extraño y creo que lo fue todavía más por la forma en que lo narre, pero no me juzguen. Estoy con bastante tensión últimamente y la mejor forma que se me ocurrió para narrar esto, fue de esta manera, pero como ya les dije quiero mejor mi narración, espero que les haya gustado, pero antes quisiera aclarar algo. No es que me guste el yaoi, o el SasoDei, simplemente quería hacerlo reír, pero no soy raro ni nada parecido. Segundo los fans de Crepúsculo que se hayan ofendido con esto no me culpen a mi, culpen a Konan, ella es la que odia a Crepúsculo, yo no lo odio, lo desprecio.

Como sea ¡Feliz día de las madres y buen fin de semana o lo que sea!

Nos leemos luego, espero.


End file.
